mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Soarheart
Backstory Of all the wyvern variants the reds are easily the most powerful, strong headed and short tempered. Born of a forced romance between a wyvern and a poor adventurer who wandered into her territory. Raised in the harsh mountains she thrived like the rest of her species, finding a love for the sky and hunting in the woods below. As an adult she left home, more or less choosing living off the fat of the land like an animal in the search of fun to be had and men to tease. Personality As with many of her kin Ada a live wire, a conduit for emotional extremes. She can be the adventurous life of the party or a fuming berserker depending on how you treat her. She's quick to strike up friendship with the more rough and tumble monsters while the softer or more elitist ones she avoids like the plague. Humans, on the other hand, are often just playthings, men and women alike. She's quite a tease, a sexual sadist who loves to make people beg. Appearance As her species name implies her draconic features sport bright red scales with yellow underscales on her inner wings, the bottom of her tail and the back of her legs. Her dragon body is lean and powerful, befitting the might of her species. The humanoid parts of her are much less intimidating with dark, pretty skin, wide hips and a C cup. She barely wears anything though whether this has to do with the theory that wyverns have a hard time putting on clothes is uncertain. While taking mostly after her mother she has her father's striking blue eyes. It's easily the feature she cherishes the most. Abilities Hawk Eyes: Wyverns are easily one of the fastest species alive, able to sore hundreds of meters in seconds. This is fine for getting around in the open skies but when it comes to hunting down prey, both food and fun, moving that fast near the ground is dangerous. Because of this many wyverns are gifted with superior sight, not only able to spot targets from high in the sky but able to focus on and avoid obstacles like trees and rocks while on the chase. Foot Coordination/Flexible Tail: The pay off for being just as strong as their dragon cousins and far faster is a compromise of design. Namely the poor flexibility and strength of their clawed wing tips. While excellent for scaling rocks they make simple tasks such as picking up items or opening containers hard. While many wyverns stumble through life, just breaking anything they can't use, some like Ada are too stubborn to let this flaw slide. To make up for this she's practiced how to use both her feet and tail as a trio of improv arms, learning to pick up and grab with her powerful feet and gaining quite a bit of flexibility in her legs while her tail helps with pushing and pulling along with the ever important balance. Fire Breathe: While this gift is usually associated with the almighty dragons, the red wyverns managed to keep hold of the power to spit flames after the two pieces drifted apart. While an effective weapon, able to shoot short streams and powerful bolts it's nowhere near as effective as that of their cousins and it's quick to tucker them out. Wyvern Form: Like all of the dragon subspecies the wyverns were able to hold onto a part of their forms from the prior age of monsters, giving them the ability to change into true monsters. Ada's beast form soars at fifteen feet tall, her crimson scales sporting countless nasty spikes and her tail ending in a barbed club. While dangerous and powerful it's duration is lackluster for anything more than a tantrum.